Dancing in the Moonlight
by greensally
Summary: [Attempt at the Cleris 100 themes challange] Cloud kissed her, Do you know you look beatiful in the moonlight? [My first one shot SO NO FLAMING IF ITS BAD!] theme is moon


ok this is my attempt at the CloudXAeris 100 drabbles challange whitch I think was a really really cool idea btw.

Anyway theme is: moon and sorry if this theme was already done before

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Cloud sighed as he sat alone in the Gold Saucer, music was blaring from the hotel, there was a dance on and the rest of AVALANCHE were in there enjoying themselves- well except Vincent, Yuffie had to litterally drag him in.

A giant full moon beamed down over him, making the place seem like it was day, fairy lights twinkeled over head. He looked up when he heard the door opening, it was Aeris she looked around and spotted him, she smiled and ran over sitting beside him.

"Whats wrong Cloud? don't you want to join the fun?" she asked, slightly out of breath from dancing, Cloud shrugged, "No Im ok out here" he said, Aeris sighed "Aw comon Cloud, have a bit of fun... even Vincents having a good time"

Both looked at each other before they both burst out laughing at the thoughts of Vincent dancing.

"Please Cloud, come in and dance with me" she said, Cloud furrowed his brow, "Well... its not like I'd don't want to.. its just that... well I can't"

Aeris grinned, "What can't you do?" she asked.

Cloud slightly groaned, "Icantdance.." he grumbled quickly. Aeris smirked, "I can't hear you Cloud!" she said giggling, Cloud groaned again, she knew what he was saying, "I can't dance" he said pitfully Aeris laughed, "Well comon I'll teach you it easy!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bench, he tried to pull away, he did'nt want to go in there and make a fool of himself, Yuffie and Cid would never let him forget it.

She looked at him, getting the idea, "Ok then I'll teach you out here" she said smiling, "Ok" said Cloud, Aeris walked out into the middle of the clearing, the moon glowing from over head, "Well come over and I'll show you" she said smiling, Cloud walked over, Aeris took his hand and drew him closer so they were only milimeters apart, the music from inside changed into a gentle watlz.

Aeris took his hand and put it on her waist, Cloud blushing furiously, she held his other hand then she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Do you want me to lead or do you?" she asked, "Uh...you" he said staring down at their feet determined not to mess this up.

"Well its only a few steps, just follow me, like this... 1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2 3..." she said, Clouds eyes widening as she suddenly started moving, he tried to step like her but he was just stomping his feet around the place, Aeris laughed, "Just go with it Cloud it'll come to you" she said giggling, Cloud focused hard, he wanted to impress Aeris by getting this perfect but he just was'nt getting it.

"Ow thats my foot!" gasped Aeris suddenly hopping away, Cloud smacked his forehead, "Aeris Im sorry! Are you ok?" he said frantically, she smiled as she slowly put her foot back on the ground, "Yeah Im fine... Im just glad Im on your side, I'd hate to get one of them in the face" she said and walked back over, "Lets try it again" she said, putting his and her hands the same way around each other like before.

"Are you sure? Because your might get a broken toe this time" said Cloud as they stood under the moonlight again, "Well this time I'll let you lead" she said, the music iniside was still humming a gentle waltz, Cloud looked down at the feet again, "Ok... 1.. 2 3 1..2.3" he said, slightly unsure at what he was excatly to do, but he soon found himself dancing, his feet were moving themselves, he was dancing!, Aeris smiled proudly, "See I told you you'd get it" she said, her hair flowing in the gentle breeze as they waltzed around the place along with the music, they danced for what seemed like forever, they just looked into each others eyes as they moved together.

It was deep into the night, Cloud and Aeris had been dancing together for an hour, the dance inside was nearly over, the music was now just a simple slow tune, Aeris now had her both her arms wrapped around Clouds waist, her eyes closed, her head snuggled up against his chest. Cloud had wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes closed too, both just stood together, their bodies swaying to the music, suddenly the music stopped before a round of applause followed it, both Aeris and Cloud looked over towards the door, "I didn't know the dance would be over already" said Aeris softly, not really caring though, she looked up at Cloud, his spikey blonde hair slightly covering his bright blue eyes, he looked down at her, into her deep green eyes, how they glistened in the moonlight.

The moon overhead had not moved or cover itself with clouds, it had beamed down on them the whole night, like it was doing it just for them, it made everything glow beatifully, even Aeris, she was surrounded in an aurora, Cloud could'nt take his eyes off her, she giggled, "Cloud? whats wrong? is there something on my dress?" she asked, Cloud smiled and kissed her, "Did you know you look beatiful in the moonlight?"

Ok well it did'nt really have THAT much to do with the moon but... well it kinda did...

hope you enjoyed


End file.
